Excavator buckets generally include a cast lip and wear members protecting the cast lip. Cast lips generally comprise a transverse cutting bar, upwardly extending wing plates (also known as wing blocks) at opposite ends of the cutting bar and mounting noses spaced along the cutting bar. Wings of the excavator bucket are welded to the wing plates. Known wear members include cutting teeth mountable to the noses, lip shrouds mountable between the noses, and wing shrouds mountable to the wings of the excavator bucket. The wear members are all releasably secured to the cast lip by known retaining member or locking pin systems.
A known system for releasably securing a wing shroud to a wing includes a substantially horizontal passage through the wing, complementary apertures in spaced walls of the wing shroud, and a locking pin extending through the passage and the apertures to lock the wing shroud to the wing.
A lower part of the wing shroud is downwardly extending to cover a forward portion of the wing plate of the lip. The system is prone to wear as forces on the wing are transferred to the locking pin, wearing out the passage and apertures and possibly damaging the locking pin. Ingress of fines into the passage during operation of the excavator bucket may seize the locking pin in the passage.